


Drunken Confession

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Villa is drunk. So drunk, he starts to say ridiculous things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Things you say when you’re drunk

* * *

 

“Why you’re not drinking?”

Silva gives Villa a little smile. “Well, somebody has to drive home.”

“Oh, don’t you worry, Silvita. I can drive you home.” Villa grins, face flushed from the intoxication.

Knowing that there’s no point in arguing with a drunk Villa, Silva only nods, smiling slightly. "Yeah, of course Villa. Whatever you say."

Silva is right after all. Silva is the one who drives them back to Silva’s flat, after he struggles to half-carrying Villa to the car.

He patiently takes Villa to the bathroom and carefully cleans his face with a wet towel.

“Why you are always so nice to me, Silva?” Villa mumbles, letting Silva puts a clean T-shirt on him.

“Because I am basically a nice person,” Silva answers. He’s not being honest but he just can’t say the main reason of why he always ends up taking care of Villa.

“You are,” Villa says, and giggles. “Or maybe…”

Villa puts a hand on Silva’s shoulder, and look at him. “Do you love me? Is that why you’re doing all of this?”

Silva opens his mouth. But seeing Villa’s glossy eyes, he closes his mouth again.

“What do you think?” he says, brushing off his hair from his forehead.

“I think you do,” Villa giggles again. He hiccups, and buries the side of his face on Silva’s chest.

“And it makes me happy if you do because I love you too.” He nuzzles his face on Silva’s shirt, and giggles again.

Silva closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the cold feeling that stabs his chest.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Villa’s eyes already closed when Silva tucks him in bed. Silva gently pats Villa’s cheek.

“Get some sleep, Guaje. You need it.”

Villa’s eyes suddenly open. He stares right at Silva.

“You have to know it, Silva. I love you. I’ve always loved you. I just don’t know how to say it. And I am terrified that you won't believe me anyway if I say it.”

For a second, the look in Villa’s eyes is so honest, Silva almost wants to believe it. But that look gone the next second. Silva watches Villa, already snores under the blanket.

Silva sighs, and makes his way to the door. This is one of those nights where he has to sleep in the guest room in his own flat.

The next morning, already showered, Silva is getting ready for the day in front of the mirror. He is trying to fix some of his rebellious hair when he hears Villa groans.

“Oh, my head is killing me.”

Silva turns his head to look at Villa.

“You’ve had some fun last night, though.” He says. He flashes a small smile before looking back at the mirror.

“I hate it when I got drunk,” Villa’s voice is hoarse as he tries to sit up. Resting his back against the headboard, he massages his temple with his thumb. “I tend to do embarrassing things when I got drunk that I’ll regret the next morning.”

Villa turns his head to where Silva is standing. “Did I say anything stupid last night?”

From the mirror, Silva stares back at Villa. That look in Villa’s eyes last night flashes in his mind. Those last words that Villa said before fell asleep replay in his mind.

Silva forces himself to smile, while he tries not to think about the steel fist clenching his heart.

“No,” he shakes his head. “Not really, just some ridiculous thing. You just said the things that you usually say when you drunk.”


End file.
